Proserpina (To Aru)
Summary Proserpina (プロセルピナ Puroserupina?) is a Magic God of Roman Mythology and a member of the true Gremlin, first mentioned in Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index Volume 13. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: '''Proserpina '''Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: '''Presumably Female '''Age: Unknown Classification: Majin/Magic God Powers and Abilities: Magic, Reality Warping, High Regeneration, Immortality type I and III (Possibly IV), Causality Manipulation, Changing the natural laws Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (On a similar level to the other Magic Gods.) Speed: Immeasurable (Exists in the hidden world, in which the concepts of time and distance don´t apply) Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Superhuman, likely much higher Striking Strength: Unknown. At least Superhuman, likely much higher Durability: Unknown. At least Universe level+ (survived the destruction of the hidden world) Stamina: Limitless Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Very High Feats Causality Manipulation and Changing the natural laws (Volume 1 Chapter 1 part 6) "All living creatures would eventually die, an apple dropped from above would fall down, and 1+1=2. You would be able to take those kinds of natural and unchangeable rules of the world, destroy them, rewrite them, and create new ones. You could make 1+1=3, make an apple dropped from below fall up, and make all dead creatures eventually be revived. Magicians called such a being a magic god." The Hidden World ( NT Volume 12 Prologue and NT Volume 10 Epilogue) "Darkness covered the entire area. Not only could one not see an inch in front of their face, but the darkness seemed to pass through their eyeballs and bear down on their mind. However, the people drifting through that darkness showed no concern. They implicitly said that this was the natural state of the world or that someone had yet to whisper “let there be light”. Direction and depth were indistinguishable in that black space, but three distinct presences existed there. “So have we managed to finish in time, Nephthys?” " " “'The concepts of distance and time don’t matter here', remember? And I can’t leave regardless. Even if I did, I’d just end up gathering unwanted attention on a global scale like Othinus. I was a hair’s breadth and an infinite distance away.” “Does the same go for the others?” “Old man, did you start forgetting things once you became a mummy? The zombie girl, the chimera, and everyone are here. It’s just in destiny’s hands whether we run across each other in this place where the tiniest gap extends to an infinite distance☆” " Taking the Destruction of the Hidden World/Black World (NT Volume 10 Epilogue and NT Volume 12 Prologue) "But in truth, there had been one more layer. It was as uniform as a thin membrane, it had not even the slightest seam, and it could not be detected or destroyed by anyone, but one last phase had existed. This black world was the place not even Magic God Othinus had been able to destroy." " “Dealing with the primary issue is fine, but that is going to be taking action soon. Now that we’re existing here in the real world, we’ll be detected before long.” “Yeah, we probably do need to do keep things in check. In a way, that is even more of a troublemaker than Othinus.” “What a pain,” said the High Priest while massaging his shoulders. Niang-Niang pouted her lips as she continued. “'Honestly, why did Aleister have to thoughtlessly destroy our hidden world?' Maybe we really should’ve killed him.” " Power too big to be contained in an universe (NT Volume 12 and NT Volume 10 Epilogue ) "The spell has adapted to our bodies, so now we can move through the world without breaking it.” "By infinitely dividing our infinite power, we’ve kept ourselves at a level just barely low enough for this world to contain." "By splitting up our power infinitely, we can intentionally weaken ourselves and avoid destroying the world whenever we move an arm or leg." "We do it because the world is too small for us to live in, but it isn’t easy putting up with being here.” "I’m just wondering if the symbol ∞ will really grow weaker when you split it up. I don’t want to smash the world up like stained glass the first step I take. We’re not like Othinus." Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Magic User Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Causality Users Category:Regeneration Category:Female Characters